


Shibari

by kjuzera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Não era aquilo que Kuroo estava procurando. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha que dar o braço a torcer, definitivamente não era pornografia. Era sexy, era bonito, mas era…. Elegante? O ruivo na fotografia parecia uma obra de arte. Passava a mesma sensação de uma linda escultura em um museu, daqueles que você não pode tocar, nem chegar perto. Ao mesmo tempo, diferente das esculturas, ele estava vivo, parecia emanar calor, e era excitante.





	1. Arte

**Author's Note:**

> Essa Fanfic é um presente de Amigo Secreto pra minha querida Isabela <3 
> 
> Algumas palavras que usei que talvez não sejam de conhecimento geral: 
> 
> Casting = recrutamento e seleção de elenco. 
> 
> Sensei = quase todo mundo sabe que significa professor, mas poucos sabem que também é utilizado para artistas (pintores, desenhistas, escultores. “Furudate-sensei” por exemplo) e também para médicos. 
> 
> Seiza = maneira de se sentar sobre os joelhos no chão, muito comum no Japão e em práticas marciais. 
> 
> >> Se você tem qualquer aversão a cenas com amarrações e imobilizações, não recomendo a leitura dessa história. 
> 
> Boa leitura!!

“Vá para Los Angeles, tem muitas oportunidades para atores lá!” eles disseram. “Vai ser fácil para um cara bonito como você iniciar a carreira por lá!” eles disseram. Muita gente disse mas o último trabalho que Kuroo tinha feito foi um comercial para uma rede fast food de comida japonesa. E esse trabalho já tinha mais de duas semanas.

Há quase um ano já em L.A., ele tinha feito várias figurações, um capanga de um vilão em Chinatown em um seriado (teve uma fala: “Entendido, chefe!”), e, seu “papel” mais célebre até o momento, uma participação num reality show de chefs amadores, do qual foi eliminado no segundo programa.

Não que ele fosse um ator ruim, mas seu perfil o acabava limitando a papéis designados para asiáticos. E por ser alto e forte, acabava fugindo um tanto do estereótipo esperado. Frustrado e praticamente sem dinheiro, Kuroo decidiu ampliar seus contatos e se cadastrar em algumas agências de modelo e fotografia.

\- Ah, Sr.Morisuke, uma honra falar com o senhor.

A funcionária da agência atendeu o telefone em meio a conversa com Kuroo, sem cerimônia alguma.

_\- Você sabe que eu poderia ligar para qualquer agência de L.A. neste momento, não sabe?!_

A pessoa do outro lado da linha falava tão alto que Kuroo podia entender perfeitamente o que ele dizia. E ele parecia bem impaciente.

\- Entendo perfeitamente, Sr.Morisuke. Nós estamos fazendo o possível e….

Kuroo observou a funcionária pedir licença com um gesto e sair da sala, fechando a porta atrás dela. Foi a vez dele de suspirar impaciente. Olhou para o relógio e calculou mentalmente o tempo que estava perdendo e quantas mais agências conseguiria passar ainda naquele dia.

Uns dez minutos mais tarde a porta se abriu e a funcionária retornou acompanhada de um rapaz muito alto, de cabelos platinados.

\- Muito prazer, Sr. Kuroo, eu sou Lev Haiba, proprietário da agência. - ele disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar. - Shimizu me informou que você veio se cadastrar para nosso _casting_ , e lhe agradeço pelo interesse em fazer parte do nosso time. Receio que já temos um trabalho para você.

Kuroo mal cumprimentou o mais alto e não entendeu mais nada. Ele mal tinha preenchido nome no cadastro! Como assim já tinham um trabalho?!

\- Desculpe, Sr. Haiba, mas não estou entendendo. Vocês já estavam buscando alguém com meu perfil, é isto?

\- Nós temos um cliente bem especial que busca com certa frequência modelos de origem japonesa. Ele é bem exigente quanto a etnia, pois…. - Lev parecia constrangido. - Bom, Shimizu vai lhe passar todos os detalhes. Apenas lhe peço que faça o seu melhor nesse trabalho pois esse é o maior cliente da nossa agência,sim?

\- Claro… Sim, sempre. - Kuroo não sabia exatamente como responder.

Lev agradeceu e saiu da sala, ainda parecendo constrangido. Kuroo voltou a olhar para a funcionária, Shimizu, que mantinha a expressão totalmente neutra.

\- Para esse trabalho temos uma série de especificações, Sr. Kuroo. - Shimizu começou sem rodeios. - O Sr. tem familiaridade com o termo “Shibari”?

Sim. Kuroo sabia o que era Shibari. Ele não conseguiu evitar que o sorriso de lado brotasse no seu rosto.

\- Eu sabia que havia algo errado… Sinto muito, Srta. Shimizu, mas eu não faço pornografia.

\- Não se trata de pornografia. - Shimizu disse arrumando os óculos de aro fino no rosto. - Nosso cliente é artista e fotógrafo, renomado internacionalmente pelo trabalho com Shibari.

Shimizu, num movimento simples e silencioso, pegou uma pequena pasta sem identificação e entregou para Kuroo. Curioso, ele aceitou e abriu.

Na primeira página a fotografia era uma visão das costas de um rapaz de cabelos laranjas e pele muito branca. Ele estava com os braços amarrados às costas, os pulsos cruzados chegando quase às escápulas. A cabeça parecia pesada, caída para frente, revelando a longa linha que levava ao pescoço. O padrão elaborado da amarração não parecia permitir qualquer movimento dos braços do rapaz.

A segunda foto, o ângulo era de cima, o mesmo rapaz ruivo estava deitado de lado, os pés e tornozelos atados as mãos. Os cotovelos e joelhos também amarrados, tudo em uma padronagem de amarração perfeitamente organizada. Não havia pontas soltas nem nada sobrando.

Na terceira, o rapaz tinha o corpo todo coberto por uma padronagem de nós que formavam diamantes, a perna direita presa a mão direita, perna esquerda presa a mão esquerda. O corpo todo suspenso no ar por um único nó que unia várias pontas. O jogo de luzes dava um ar sombrio e ao mesmo tempo delicado.

Kuroo sentiu um incômodo crescente dentro da calça, que o obrigou a fechar imediatamente o album. Shimizu o encarava.

\- Este último trabalho ganhou vários prêmios e atualmente está em exposição em Berlim. - Shimizu disse simplesmente, como se falasse sobre o tempo.

Kuroo respirou fundo. Não era aquilo que ele estava procurando. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha que dar o braço a torcer, definitivamente não era pornografia. Era sexy, era bonito, mas era…. Elegante? Algo naquelas imagens passavam classe, algo único, exclusivo. Ele abriu a pasta de novo discretamente como se fosse um pecado olhar aquelas fotos novamente.

O ruivo parecia uma obra de arte. Passava a mesma sensação de uma linda escultura em um museu, daqueles que você não pode tocar, nem chegar perto. Ao mesmo tempo, diferente das esculturas, ele estava vivo, parecia emanar calor, e era _excitante_.

\- Fale-me mais sobre esse trabalho então.

Shimizu prosseguiu com algumas perguntas de praxe e preenchimento de cadastro. Em seguida, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e se posicionou melhor na cadeira. Se a expressão dela não fosse tão neutra, Kuroo poderia até dizer que ela estava levemente constrangida.

\- Para esse trabalho, como você já deve imaginar, é necessário autorizar a captura de imagens em nu completo. Todas as fotografias são de propriedade do artista e você cede todos os direitos de imagem a ele. O seu cachê é contado por hora. - Shimizu buscou uma calculadora e digitou um valor estupidamente alto quando comparado com qualquer outro cachê que Kuroo já tinha recebido. - As sessões de foto podem durar de duas até cinco horas. O tempo de duração é definido pelo artista.

Shimizu fez uma pausa no discurso como se aguardasse Kuroo demonstrar que estava acompanhando.

\- Podemos chegar então, em até 5 vezes esse valor?

\- Sim. - Shimizu concordou prontamente. - Além desse valor, o sr. Morisuke faz questão de pagar a você qualquer valor de cachê ou multa rescisórias de contratos de até um mês após a sessão.

\- Como assim? Porquê? - Kuroo não entendeu. Naquele momento, Shimizu definitivamente ficou incomodada, desviando o olhar.

\- Após uma sessão de Shibari as marcas das cordas podem permanecer por bastante tempo, impossibilitando o modelo de fazer outros trabalhos. Por isso ele pede que, no caso de ser selecionado é claro, você rescinda qualquer contrato que tenha a ser executado. Ele arca com todos os custos e lhe cobre o cachê.

Kuroo engoliu seco. _O quão rico era esse artista?_ Apenas o valor que ele receberia por uma hora já seria suficiente para mantê-lo por uns dois meses.

\- OK, felizmente ou infelizmente eu não tenho nenhum trabalho acordado, então não haverá problemas.

\- Perfeito. - Shimizu disse simplesmente. - Vou ligar pro Sr. Morisuke e marcar sua entrevista. Ele lhe passará detalhes quanto a sessão em sí e vai agendá-la contigo se aprovado. Boa sorte.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Kuroo estava nervoso. Dificilmente ficava nervoso em entrevistas, seletivas, _castings_ ou qualquer coisa que precisava fazer. Não tinha problemas com público nem câmeras. Mesmo assim, a perspectiva de ser amarrado nu e pendurado no teto por um artista podre de rico lhe dava arrepios. Arrepios estes que, se ele parasse para pensar, eram estranhamente bons.

A imagem do rapaz ruivo completamente imobilizado lhe voltava a mente com frequência. Diferente dele, o ruivo era franzino, não devia ser muito alto, parecia flexível. Kuroo era alto, largo e forte. Não tinha a flexibilidade como sua maior qualidade. Será que isso seria algo negativo? Será que buscavam pessoas flexíveis? _E o quão excitado estava o ruivo?_

Kuroo chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar pensamentos que estavam indo por um lado que ele não queria que fossem. Já estava chegando no local indicado que encontraria o Sr. Morisuke, agente do artista, que, por algum motivo, ninguém sabia exatamente quem era.

Numa busca pela internet ele encontrou apenas um grande nome do Shibari artístico, e que, como Shimizu tinha dito, estava atualmente com uma exposição em Berlim. O artista usava o pseudônimo _Kenma_ e simplesmente não havia mais nenhuma informação sobre ele. Nem sequer seu gênero, nacionalidade ou idade era sabido.

Yaku Morisuke era o agente, que aparecia sempre em entrevistas e falava em nome do artista. E era com ele que Kuroo se encontraria nos próximos instantes, numa sala comercial no último andar de um prédio muito bonito.

Kuroo bateu na porta da sala indicada e ela rapidamente foi aberta pelo Sr. Morisuke em pessoa. O rapaz era um tanto baixo, vestia uma camisa e blazer, elegante mas sem exageros. Kuroo seguia mais ou menos a mesma proposta, mas todo de preto, sempre. Calças, sapatos, camisa e blazer pretos. A cor lhe caia bem e a sobriedade nunca era demais para um ator.

Yaku o cumprimentou e pediu que entrasse e se sentasse. Kuroo correu os olhos pela sala não muito grande que tinha uma mesa ao fundo com computador e coisas de escritório, mais a frente dois sofás formando um L e uma mesa de centro. Ao lado uma porta que Kuroo presumiu levar ao lavabo, e ao fundo mais uma porta sem identificação.

A decoração era moderna e sóbria. Tons de preto e metálicos, piso frio cor de chumbo. A parede externa era toda de vidro e possibilitava uma vista incrível da cidade. Na parede oposta a janela, uma fotografia grande com uma moldura delicada em cor metalizada.

Kuroo não conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto que teve ao se deparar com a fotografia. Era a imagem de uma mulher asiática, de pele muito branca. Ela estava completamente imobilizada por cordas de cor preta. Seus pulsos se prendiam as costas e aos tornozelos. Uma outra corda lhe puxava o pescoço, a forçando a arquear ainda mais as costas.

O mais assustador era o ângulo da foto, de baixo. A mulher estava certamente deitada sobre uma peça de vidro e a foto foi tirada de baixo dela. Seus seios eram fartos e várias curvas do seu corpo se acentuavam com as amarrações, enquanto toda a pele era pressionada contra a superfície transparente. O ângulo, a amarração, e o peso sobre o vidro davam uma sensação de prisão, de sufocamento.

Uma corda também a amordaçava e seu rosto pressionado contra o vidro trazia uma expressão de completa entrega e submissão. Não restava simplesmente nada para aquela pessoa, ela estava completamente desprovida de qualquer liberdade ou independência. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, as pupilas e narinas dilatadas, gotas de suor escorriam por suas têmporas. O cabelo negro e liso estava completamente bagunçado, e muitos fios grudavam em sua testa, muitos sobre seus olhos. Kuroo enogliu em seco quando reconheceu Shimizu na fotografia.

Seu corpo amarrado e pressionado contra a superfície de vidro, contrastavam com a sobriedade do lugar. Toda a sala agora parecia partir do quadro, e existir em função dele. Os sofás se posicionavam de maneira que se pudesse ver a foto, bem como se poderia vê-la da mesa do escritório. Ao entrar, era a primeira coisa que o visitante veria. Era incômodo. Kuroo queria libertá-la, ou quem sabe, libertar-se dela. Ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e ela parecia fitá-lo intensamente, pedindo por algo. Ajuda, talvez?

\- É realmente uma obra hipnotizante.

Kuroo precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor. Yaku estava sentado num dos sofás aguardando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

\- Me desculpe, Sr. Morisuke, eu… eu me distraí. - Kuroo explicou finalmente sentando ao sofá.

\- Não se preocupe, eu estranharia se não lhe distraísse. - Yaku disse simpático. - A agência me passou todas as suas informações burocráticas. Nossa entrevista hoje é para falarmos sobre alguns outros aspectos. _Você é japonês, certo Kuroo-san? Está nos EUA há quanto tempo?_

Kuroo sorriu contente quando Yaku abandonou a língua inglesa e passou a falar em japonês.

\- Sim, há pouco menos de um ano. Vim para tentar a carreira de ator. - Kuroo respondeu na língua materna e assim seguiram conversando. Falaram um pouco sobre assuntos aleatórios como trabalhos anteriores, estudo e até hobbies.

\- Pois bem, Kuroo-san, - Yaku reiniciou - Acredito que da parte do Kenma-sensei não haverá qualquer objeção quanto ao seu recrutamento. Eu tenho uma lista de alguns pontos importantes que eu preciso que você tenha em mente e esteja de acordo, e tenho todas as instruções que você deverá seguir no dia da sessão. Caso você não se sinta apto a realizar qualquer desses pontos, por favor sinalize, ok?

Kuroo não sabia se ficava feliz por aparentemente estar aprovado para o trabalho, ou se se preocupava com a tal lista.

\- Primeiramente, Kenma-sensei escolhe sempre modelos japoneses ou de ascendência japonesa pois é a origem da arte. É uma maneira dele valorizar e nunca perder a tradição, apesar da constante inovação. - Yaku apontou casualmente para o quadro na parede da sala, referindo-se a inserção do vidro na obra que com certeza era uma criação dele.

\- Mesmo assim, ao dirigir-se a Kenma-sensei, fale sempre em inglês, a não ser que seja solicitado o contrário. Está bem?

\- Sim, ok. - _Fácil até o momento_ , pensou Kuroo.

\- Como você sabe, a identidade de Kenma é restrita. Desse modo, durante toda a preparação da sessão você estará vendado. A venda é retirada apenas depois da produção, no momento das fotografias.

Kuroo não entendeu exatamente qual era o propósito de vendar para depois tirar. Se tirariam ele veria o rosto do artista e a venda perderia a função, não?

\- Tudo bem. - ele concordou.

\- Do início ao fim da sessão, você não poderá se movimentar ou fazer qualquer coisa que não lhe seja solicitado. Kenma-sensei terá total autoridade para lhe solicitar como se posicionar e também de tocá-lo e posicioná-lo como ele achar melhor.

Ele sentiu que estavam entrando nos pontos mais delicados da conversa. Realmente não era sua primeira opção ficar totalmente à mercê de outra pessoa, mas no frigir das contas, era só um trabalho, não era?

\- Depois de iniciada a sessão, ela termina apenas quando Kenma-sensei definir que terminou. Não é possível desistir no meio, não são utilizadas “palavras de segurança” ou qualquer outro mecanismo do tipo. Você estará o tempo todo em contato com Kenma e poderá sinalizar qualquer tipo de dor ou desconforto sem problemas. As amarras na região da boca e garganta são geralmente as últimas a serem realizadas visando o maior conforto.

“Geralmente as últimas” foi uma expressão que deixou Kuroo preocupado. A falta de uma palavra de segurança ou algum mecanismo de desistência lhe parecia um tanto extremo também.

\- Desculpe, Morisuke-san, mas… Suponhamos então que estejamos no meio da sessão e algo realmente esteja me machucando. Nesse caso eu devo falar e pedir que pare, é isto?

\- Sim, exatamente. Kenma vai corrigir o que tiver lhe incomodando e seguir com o trabalho.

\- Entendi. Fico um pouco apreensivo, mas acredito que não terei problemas.

\- Certo, tenho apenas mais um ponto que precisamos deixar claro. - Yaku disse corrigindo um pouco a postura e ficando mais sério. - É muito comum que os modelos, em algum momento da sessão, ou até mesmo em vários momentos, experienciem orgasmos. Apesar da prática do Shibari do Kenma-sensei ser totalmente artística, todos os modelos até o momento, homens e mulheres, experienciaram orgasmos durante a sessão. Eu ressalto que em momento nenhum o artista irá propositalmente tentar provocar isso, é simplesmente algo que acontece. - e depois de uma pausa dramática, ele acrescentou - Acontece sempre.

Kuroo sentiu o nervosismo que já tinha praticamente sumido, voltar à tona.

\- Está me dizendo que.. as pessoas… gozam, só de ser amarradas? - Kuroo perguntou em tom de voz mais baixo, visivelmente constrangido.

Yaku simplesmente sorriu de lado e respondeu: _sim_.


	2. Entrega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo sentiu o coração pular no peito e seus batimentos acelerarem. A porta se fechou e ele ouviu alguns sons que ele presumiu serem dos sapatos. Em seguida, silêncio novamente. Kuroo mexeu levemente a cabeça para os lados na tentativa de ouvir melhor ou tentar identificar onde o entrante estaria, mas não ouvia nenhum som.  
> \- Kuroo Tetsurou. - a voz vinha bem da frente de Kuroo, mais próximo que ele esperava. Talvez se ele esticasse o braço pra frente ele poderia…. - Eu sou Kenma, e você não deve se movimentar sem minha orientação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção para os AVISOS DE GATILHO. Se você tem alguma aversão aos temas a seguir, eu não recomendo a leitura.  
> Medo do escuro, amarração, imobilização, dor, sufocamento, pânico, ansiedade, submissão e dominação. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se para encontrar Yaku, Kuroo tinha ficado nervoso, agora que o momento da sessão de fato chegara, ele estava muito nervoso. Ele tinha lido atentamente a lista de recomendações pré sessão um milhão de vezes: proibidos qualquer tipo de jóias, adereços, _pierceings_ em qualquer localização do corpo, vetado uso de maquiagem, perfume, desodorante, cremes e até mesmo gel e ou modeladores de cabelo. Ponto este que deixou Kuroo chatiadíssimo, seu topete/franja ficava muito caído sem sua pomada modeladora.

Recomendação de jejum de 6 horas pré sessão para evitar qualquer desconforto, e esvaziar a bexiga momentos antes do início. Unhas curtas, vetados os esmaltes. Pelos do corpo o mais natural possível, barba feita. Vestimenta, indiferente. Iria tirar tudo, não é mesmo?

No caso de qualquer sintoma de enfermidade, tais como espirro, tosse, dor de garganta ou ouvido, e até mesmo dores musculares, a sessão seria suspensa. Kuroo respirou fundo como que testando se seu nariz não estava entupido quando leu esse ponto.

Era proibido também estar sob efeito de qualquer remédio psicoativo, relaxantes musculares ou analgésicos. Qualquer tipo de droga, cigarro ou consumo de álcool nas últimas 24hrs também era vetado. Kuroo tinha certeza de que estava 100% dentro das recomendações e que daria tudo certo. O problema era o que o “tudo certo” significava. Ele já não sabia mais o que esperar e as buscas que fez na internet só o confundiram mais ainda.

Chegou ao mesmo escritório alguns minutos antes do horário combinado e Yaku lhe recebeu a porta gentilmente. A fotografia de Shimizu lhe recepcionou da mesma maneira intensa. Antes ele não queria olhar, mas seus olhos não conseguiam desviar. Hoje ele simplesmente não queria olhar para outro ponto. Em breve seria ele ali, totalmente impotente, sabe-se lá de que maneira ficaria.

\- Se todos os preparativos estiverem prontos para iniciarmos, Kuroo-san, deixe seus pertences aqui na sala e pode me acompanhar por aqui.

Yaku indicava a porta do fundo da sala que levava para um outro ambiente, maior que a sala em que estavam. Alguns pontos rapidamente chamaram a atenção de Kuroo. Primeiro, logo ao entrar, havia um daqueles tradicionais espaços japoneses de se deixar os sapatos, um mini degrau abaixo do nível do piso. Yaku e Kuroo deixaram seus sapatos ali e seguiram apenas de meias.

A segunda coisa que chamou atenção de Kuroo foi o silêncio. A sala certamente era a prova de ruídos, isolada acusticamente. Ele já havia estado múltiplas vezes em estúdios de gravação e conhecia bem a sensação do silêncio. Era engraçado como o som da própria voz não rebatia de volta nos seus ouvidos, não havia um mínimo eco ou interferência externa. O “zunido” do silêncio era fácilmente ouvido, e a própria respiração de Kuroo parecia ter um volume perturbador.

Entrando na sala, ele também percebeu mais uma semelhança com outros estúdios que já tinha estado. Todas as paredes eram fundos infinitos, ou seja, não havia uma “esquina” no encontro do chão e da parede, e sim uma curvatura. Esse tipo de parede é amplamente usado em estúdios fotográficos para criar a ilusão de não haver fundo algum.

Por último, e não menos importante: as cordas. Metros e mais metros de cordas estavam em carretéis grandes, juntos em um dos cantos da sala. Haviam cordas de vários materiais diferentes e múltiplas cores. Umas curtas separadas, outras longas e bem enroladas. Algumas cordas pendiam do teto (que era bem alto) presas em roldanas e ganchos.

Além das cordas, os únicos mobiliários da sala eram equipamentos de iluminação típicos de estúdio fotográfico e uma pequena cômoda com algumas gavetas. A luz da sala estava baixa, a temperatura agradável, talvez alguns poucos graus mais quente que a recepção. Não havia janelas nem qualquer outro acesso. Mais ou menos no centro da sala, longe dos equipamentos, havia um foco de luz um pouco mais clara que o resto do ambiente.

\- Lhe peço que retire toda a roupa, deixe sobre essa cômoda e sente em _seiza_ sob a luz. - Yaku disse indicando o móvel e se virando de costas para dar alguma privacidade a Kuroo.

Depois de respirar fundo, Kuroo começou a tirar a roupa. Agora não tinha mais volta. Iria até o fim e seja o que fosse, teria dinheiro suficiente para lhe dar segurança por muitos meses. Na pior das hipóteses, teria muito dinheiro e uma história boa para contar aos amigos no bar. Ele fez como lhe foi solicitado e se dirigiu até abaixo do foco de luz e se sentou sobre os joelhos.

O chão era estranhamente confortável. Não que fosse fofo, mas também não era totalmente rígido. Parecia ser de algum material emborrachado. Ele também era levemente morno ao toque, bastante agradável.

Poucos instantes depois de se sentar, Kuroo observou Yaku se aproximar com uma venda de tecido preta. Em silêncio e com movimentos calculados, ele se posicionou às costas de Kuroo e lhe cobriu os olhos com o tecido escuro e grosso. Habilmente ele atou o tecido com dois nós atrás de sua cabeça, e sua visão estava totalmente bloqueada. Nenhum vestígio de luz passava.

Kuroo pode ouvir Yaku dando a volta e vindo à sua frente, provavelmente checando se estava tudo ok.

\- Se estiver de acordo, Kuroo-san, vou me retirar e Kenma iniciará a sessão. Esse é o último momento que tens se quiser desistir.

\- Está tudo bem. - Kuroo disse, sem tanta certeza na voz.

\- A venda está confortável? Está lhe apertando?

\- Não, está ótima. - Kuroo respondeu de novo no automático.

\- Perfeito. Vou sair e Kenma deve chegar poucos minutos após minha saída. Peço que aguarde assim como está, ok?

\- OK.

E assim Kuroo acompanhou o som suave do caminhar de Yaku até ouví-lo colocando os sapatos, abrindo a porta e a fechando em seguida.  

  
  


O silêncio e a escuridão causavam arrepios.

 

 

 

Por mais que seus ouvidos buscassem por qualquer indicação de aproximação, nada captavam. O som do silêncio era ensurdecedor. Kuroo passou a focar seus sentidos nele mesmo. Podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos e respiração levemente acelerados. Os músculos de suas coxas estendidos devido a posição sentada, os pés lentamente ficando dormentes devido a falta de circulação, os braços relaxados apoiados sobre as pernas, a coluna sustentando a postura reta.

Deixou a mente vagar tentando lembrar da posição dos objetos da sala, medindo as distâncias na memória. Ficou aflito ao perceber que já não lembrava mais com exatidão detalhes que tinha reparado ao entrar. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e decidiu focar no presente. Iria aguentar até o final.

Sentiu os lábios secos, talvez tivesse uma coceira em algum lugar? Será que seu amigo Bokuto tinha respondido a última mensagem que ele mandou? Depois que voltasse para casa poderia comer uma pizza inteira. Certamente precisaria lavar algumas roupas, a máquina já devia estar cheia.

A porta se abriu repentinamente.

Kuroo sentiu o coração pular no peito e seus batimentos acelerarem. A porta se fechou e ele ouviu alguns sons que ele presumiu serem dos sapatos. Em seguida, silêncio novamente. Kuroo mexeu levemente a cabeça para os lados na tentativa de ouvir melhor ou tentar identificar onde o entrante estaria, mas não ouvia nenhum som.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou. - a voz vinha bem da frente de Kuroo, mais próximo que ele esperava. Talvez se ele esticasse o braço pra frente ele poderia…. - Eu sou Kenma, e você não deve se movimentar sem minha orientação.

Kuroo voltou rapidamente o braço para a posição que estava, já se sentindo culpado. A voz de Kenma era baixa e tranquila. Era definitivamente um rapaz. Não parecia irritado ou ameaçador, apenas assertivo.

\- Desculpe. - Kuroo respondeu inseguro.

Kuroo sentiu a aproximação de Kenma e em seguida seu toque sobre venda em seus olhos, conferindo se estava adequada.

\- Não há necessidade de se desculpar. - Kenma disse simplesmente, enquanto caminhava em volta de Kuroo. O caminhar dele era silencioso e Kuroo tinha muita dificuldade de determinar onde ele estava ou até onde tinha caminhado, mas podia sentir que estava próximo.

\- Você é modelo, Kuroo? - a voz de Kenma vinha mais do fundo da sala, dessa vez mais distante que Kuroo estimava. Ele também ouviu alguns outros sons que não conseguiu identificar precisamente.

\- Na… Na verdade, sou ator. - ele respondeu ainda sem muito jeito. Provavelmente aquela pergunta era apenas para distraí-lo mesmo. Ele deveria ter lido sua ficha, não? Será que sua tensão estava tão aparente assim?

Kenma assentiu com um murmúrio, o som vindo mais próxima dessa vez. Alguns instante depois Kuroo podia ter certeza que o artista estava sentando no chão, bem as costas dele.

\- Vou tocá-lo, não se assuste. - Kenma avisou casualmente, instantes antes de tocar pulsos de Kuroo. Suas mãos não pareciam grandes e sua pele era fria. Ou será que ele quem estava quente? Com delicadeza Kenma puxou os braços de Kuroo para trás. Seu toque era leve e calculado.

O moreno cedeu ao movimento e permitiu o novo posicionamento dos braços. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava tranquilo. Sentiu o primeiro contato da sua pele com a corda em seus pulsos, os circulando em formato de ‘8’. Eventualmente sentia também as pontas dos dedos de Kenma o tocando, posicionando adequadamente a corda no local certo.

\- É a primeira vez que se deixa ser amarrado? - Kenma perguntou sem parar a amarração que estava fazendo.  

\- Sim, eu… Eu nunca tinha cogitado essa possibilidade, para ser sincero.

Kuroo sentiu as cordas em seus pulsos, num movimento curto se tensionarem. Não conseguiu evitar a surpresa com o movimento brusco. Imediatamente seus pulsos ficaram unidos lado a lado, apoiados na parte baixa de suas costas. Tentou resistir, mexer um pouco os braços, testando amarração.

As múltiplas voltas entre os dois pulsos não permitiam nem que ele os girasse no próprio eixo, muito menos separá-los. Mesmo sem perceber seus ombros ficaram tensos e as mãos se fecharam em punhos cerrados.

\- O ideal é que você relaxe. - Kenma disse tocando de leve os ombros de Kuroo.

\- Pode não parecer, mas estou tentando. - Kuroo disse movimentando um pouco os ombros antes de relaxá-los. Aproveitou também para respirar fundo. Não havia motivos para ficar nervoso, era só mais um trabalho como outro qualquer, certo?

Kuroo sentiu novamente a corda ser transpassada pelo seus braços, agora um pouco mais para cima, mas ainda abaixo do seu cotovelo. Diferente da forma de ‘8’ dos pulsos, agora ele fazia nós em um braço para depois ir para o outro. Apenas pelo toque, Kuroo não conseguia imaginar que tipo de padrão era elaborado. A amarração não lhe machucava, mas era muito firme. Cada nó era cerrado com firmeza e propósito.  

Sentiu as cordas irem subindo e as amarrações chegando aos cotovelos. Com mais alguns nós rápidos, ele já não era mais capaz de dobrá-los. Sentiu os ombros ainda mais tensos, e os movimentos que conseguia realizar ainda mais limitados. Seu nervosismo não estava passando e a imobilização não ajudava.

Ouviu Kenma se levantar e por poucos instantes achou que ele se afastaria. Mas pelo contrário, de pé, ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos pequenas nos ombros dele. Sua pele já não parecia mais fria e o toque era delicado. Pode sentir quando ele se curvou e falou muito próximo ao ouvido dele.

\- Você está indo muito bem, não se preocupe.

A voz de Kenma pareceu entrar pelo seu ouvido e descer por seus braços amarrados até chegar as pontas dos dedos. Kuroo precisou disfarçar o arrepio que sentiu com uma inspiração profunda e nervosa. Em seguida, as mãos de Kenma deixaram seus ombros traçando com a ponta dos dedos o caminho por seus braços.

Kuroo não ousou expirar enquanto o movimento não terminasse. Ao passar os dedos por ele, mesmo que levemente, Kuroo podia sentir. Sentir como sua pele por entre as cordas estava sensível e se arrepiava facilmente.

O toque por sobre as cordas também era muito intrigante. Primeiro achava que as amarrações seriam um tanto dessensibilizantes por dificultarem a circulação e impedirem o contato direto com a pele, mas estava errado. Era como se o contato constante e rígido do material o deixasse ainda mais sensível.

Kenma se afastou e Kuroo sentiu falta do toque. Sua respiração tinha ficado um tanto acelerada e talvez ele estivesse começando a entender onde ele realmente tinha se metido. Precisava aguentar apenas algumas horas e logo terminaria.  

\- Vou precisar que você se levante sobre os joelhos.

Até então Kuroo estava sentado sobre os próprios pés e a mudança na posição era muito bem vinda. Ergueu o tronco lentamente para não perder o equilíbrio, ficando de joelhos. Sentiu-se um tanto mais exposto que antes, agora com o pênis solto a frente do corpo. Não sabia onde Kenma estava e, se não estivesse com os braços firmemente atados às costas, com certeza teria se coberto.

O toque veio em seguida, diretamente nos tornozelos de Kuroo. As mãos ágeis de Kenma passavam as cordas fazendo o mesmo ‘8’ dos pulsos. Ele contraiu os músculos dos glúteos em claro sinal de nervosismo.

\- Já estamos quase terminando, fique tranquilo.

Kuroo passou imediatamente a imaginar os próximos passos. Ele imobilizaria seus joelhos da mesma forma que fez com os cotovelos? Lembrou-se das imagens do menino ruivo, da mulher contra o vidro, dos desconhecidos que viu no Google…. Estaria ele naquele ponto já? Não se sentia totalmente confortável mas com certeza não estava desamparado. Se concentrava para reduzir a frequência da respiração, sem sucesso.

\- Pode sentar-se novamente e em seguida vou lhe ajudar a deitar.

\- Certo.

Kuroo se sentou e logo sentiu Kenma segurá-lo pelos ombros o ajudando a deitar sobre seu lado direito. Era desconfortável pois todo seu peso acabou ficando sobre o ombro direito que já não estava na posição mais natural com o braço amarrado às costas. Deixou o peso da cabeça cair, apoiando a testa no chão.

Logo as mãos de Kenma se afastaram e ele ficou… desorientado. Por algum motivo estar deitado preso daquela maneira, agora com a testa no chão, o deixava com menos noção do seu em torno. Não sabia mais dizer para qual direção Kenma tinha ido. Perdeu o controle sobre a respiração e contraiu os ombros. Não podia se deixar levar por aquilo, precisava resistir. Instintivamente puxou os joelhos mais para cima, próximo do peito, se fechando.

\- Ah-ah - Kuroo ouviu a voz de Kenma repreender-lhe. - O que falamos sobre se movimentar sem minha orientação?

Kuroo ficou paralisado. Nem tinha refletido antes de se movimentar. Deveria voltar a posição que estava ou isso seria se movimentar novamente? Por que a voz de Kenma lhe repreendendo soava tão…. tão….?

Uma das mãos de Kenma tocou-lhe os joelhos e lentamente os empurrou para baixo, desfazendo a movimentação indevida. Kuroo precisou ativamente pensar em relaxar as pernas para permitir o movimento. Percebeu que o local que ele lhe tocara nos joelhos tinha ficado registrado em sua pele.

Ainda podia sentir o exato local, mas não de maneira física. Era como se sua pele lembrasse onde a mão de Kenma tinha estado momentos antes. Um leve formigamento, lhe mantendo ciente do toque por mais tempo que ele realmente deveria.  

Em seguida, sentiu Kenma se debruçar sobre seu tronco e fazer alguma coisa na amarração dos braços às costas. O artista estava muito próximo, o mais próximo que já tinha estado. Kuroo sentiu uma corda longa tocar-lhe e passar por seus braços. Quando ela se tencionou ele pode identificar que era a mesma corda que lhe amarrava os tornozelos.

Com um pouco mais de firmeza, Kenma puxou a corda que ainda deslizava por dentro das amarrações dos braços, fazendo com que os tornozelos subissem em direção às costas, dobrando os joelhos. As pernas de Kuroo foram dobrando e subindo em direção aos braços pela tensão e força da corda.

O movimento era lento e controlado. Podia sentir o calor do corpo de Kenma enquanto seu próprio corpo começava a suar. Quando finalmente as pernas estavam totalmente dobradas, Kenma continuou puxando.

Kuroo sentiu as costas arquearem, bem como os músculos das pernas se esticarem. A corda agora bastante tensionada unia pulsos e tornozelos. Com as costas arqueadas e o abdome projetado a frente, Kuroo encostava em Kenma que parecia estar ajoelhado em sua frente. O ator respirava fundo tentando se controlar. Queria resistir, impedir as amarras, mas sabia que não devia. Não era dor que ele sentia, era um desconforto? Ansiedade? Expectativa pelo que viria?

Não demorou muito para Kenma se debruçar sobre Kuroo novamente, passar uma corda pelo pescoço dele e falar muito próximo de sua orelha.

\- Estamos quase no fim.

Nesse momento Kuroo entendeu que o que ele sentia era, nada mais, nada menos que excitação. Podia sentir sua ereção começar a pulsar.

\- Confie em mim.

A expectativa fez o coração do moreno disparar. O que ele ia fazer com a corda no seu pescoço? Estava assustado. Kenma ajustou mais alguma coisa nas cordas e Kuroo não entendia o que ele tanto fazia. Estava inquieto e tentando resistir à força das cordas e à própria excitação. Ele não conseguia mais acompanhar os movimentos do artista pois tudo que se passava no corpo dele já era informação demais.  

Sentiu a pequena mão de Kenma lhe tocando o queixo, forçando para cima e expondo o pescoço. Kuroo engoliu em seco quando a mão lhe desceu pelo seu pescoço tocando de leve até alcançar a corda transpassada mais cedo. O toque sumiu mas a corda começou a subir até passar pelo queixo e encaixar na boca.

\- Ah...! - Kuroo exclamou surpreso, num gemido quase mudo. O som da própria voz lhe pareceu estranho e inapropriado

\- Kuroo, estamos quase no fim.

Kenma falava de novo muito próximo de sua orelha com a voz baixa. Sentiu toques em seus cabelos mas Kuroo não sabia se Kenma quem os estava tocando ou ele que ansiava pelo contato e jogava a cabeça na direção das mãos dele.

\- Preciso que você relaxe, vamos…

A voz de Kenma era arrastada e quente próxima ao ouvido de Kuroo, como um sussurro. A corda em sua boca tinha um gosto plástico e começava a forçar seus lábios e bochechas conforme Kenma a tensionava aos poucos.

\- Isso mesmo, Kuroo, devagar...

Sua cabeça ia sendo puxada para trás, o pescoço cada vez mais esticado e sua boca cada vez mais aberta e forçada. Quando sentiu que chegara no limite de sua elasticidade Kenma parou de puxar e finalizou a amarração nas costas rapidamente.

A venda de seus olhos foi abruptamente removida fazendo com que Kuroo tivesse informações demais para processar ao mesmo tempo.

Levou alguns segundos até entender que todas as amarrações agora estavam interligadas. Cada vez que tentava mexer os pés, a corda forçava seus braços que forçava seu pescoço. Quando tentava aliviar a pressão na boca, a corda puxava seus braços e pernas mais pra trás.

Todos os nós pareciam mais fortes, mais presentes, mais vivos. Ele não estava mais simplesmente amarrado. Havia uma força ativa e constante, vinda de todas as direções o impedindo de movimentar-se e ao mesmo tempo o impedindo de ficar parado.

Se tentasse apoiar a cabeça no chão, a corda na boca ficava torta lhe trazendo um desconforto desnecessário. Assim era obrigado a manter o pescoço reto com a cabeça no ar, tão puxado para trás que sentia dificuldade de engolir e respirar. Sua excitação tinha se transformado em medo.

A dor nos braços, pernas e pescoço se projetava totalmente para as costas, lhe dando consciência de como sua frente estava completamente exposta. Pescoço, peito, abdômen, pélvis e coxas estavam completamente livres. Nenhuma corda os amarrava, mas era impossível movimentá-los. A sensação de desamparo e impotência lhe dominou e não conseguiu suprimir os gemidos que saiam toda vez que expirava.  

Os olhos de Kuroo mal tinham começado a se adaptar a luminosidade tênue do estúdio, quando um holofote se acendeu. A luz era amarelada, direcionada e quente. Ela vinha bem da frente diretamente nos seu rosto, o obrigando a fechar os olhos.

Um novo som passou a preencher o espaço. Os cliques da máquina fotográfica eram bem fáceis de ser reconhecidos. Kuroo tentou abrir os olhos, procurar onde Kenma estava, tentar vê-lo, trazê-lo para perto, tocá-lo, qualquer coisa... estava se desesperando.   

Mesmo já conseguindo abrir os olhos, tudo que Kuroo via era luz, equipamentos, pedaços de corda, chão, teto, ou eram paredes? Tentou se mexer mudar de posição, resistir de alguma maneira, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi gemer e tensionar ainda mais a corda que lhe puxava pela boca. Não conseguia mais respirar fundo, parecia que o ar lhe fugia os pulmões.

\- Pare de resistir, Kuroo. - Kenma não estava longe - Você está perfeito assim, mas precisa se entregar.

“Me entregar?” Kuroo não entendia e não conseguia falar nada. Ele precisava ser salvo, isso sim. Tentou parar de se mexer mas não conseguia, sempre tinha uma corda lhe puxando, e quando cedia para ela, outra o puxava do lado oposto. Saliva já escorria pelos lados de sua boca e lágrimas escorriam pelos cantos dos olhos em direção as têmporas. Estava se sentido patético. A luz quente o fazia transpirar e o nervosismo e incapacidade de fazer qualquer coisa elevavam ainda mais seus batimentos cardíacos. A excitação há muito o havia abandonado, estava agora à beira do colapso. Sentiu a garganta embrulhar, a respiração falhar e começar a tossir num momento de desespero por ar.

Um corpo entrou na frente da luz forte, permitindo que Kuroo abrisse os olhos. Mas antes que pudesse ver qualquer detalhe, Kenma já estava próximo demais, debruçado sobre Kuroo. O ombro e peito de Kenma lhe cobriam o rosto, de maneira que o rosto do artista ficava exatamente entre sua orelha e pescoço.

Kenma não disse nada.

O cheiro suave e levemente cítrico, somado ao toque gentil foram suficientes para acalmar Kuroo lhe permitindo respirar. E logo ele conseguiu escutar. Escutou a lenta e controlada respiração de Kenma muito próxima a sua orelha.

O moreno respirou fundo tentando igualar o ritmo da respiração a de Kenma. O artista passava as mãos pelo seu cabelo num carinho tranquilizante, em movimentos circulares, lentos e suaves, assim como a inspiração e expiração.

Longos minutos se passaram e os batimentos cardíacos de Kuroo diminuíram conforme a respiração foi se normalizando. Ele podia sentir-se cada vez mais tranquilo toda vez que inspirava o cheiro suave de Kenma, e quando expirava e podia sentir o calor da respiração dele na sua pele.

Aos poucos tudo se normalizou e a posição antes dolorida e incômoda, já não era mais uma preocupação. As cordas, que antes pareciam lhe puxar para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo, pareciam paradas e mortas. Elas lhe prendiam, mas não era uma prisão ruim, era como um abraço bem apertado de uma pessoa querida.

A força da imobilização já não era algo que ele precisava lutar contra. Kuroo tinha aceitado a amarração, parado de resistir. Kuroo estava finalmente entregue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor deixem comentários <3 São eles que me movem a continuar escrevendo!


	3. Obra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou sempre teve uma grande auto estima. Tinha segurança em seus atos e nas decisões que tomava. Mas era muito difícil se manter seguro de si depois ser despido, amarrado, fotografado e… dominado? Kuroo não sabia se aquela era a palavra mais adequada para descrever o que tinha se passado.

Kuroo Tetsurou sempre teve uma grande auto estima. Tinha segurança em seus atos e nas decisões que tomava. Mas era muito difícil se manter seguro de si depois ser despido, amarrado, fotografado e… _dominado_? Kuroo não sabia se aquela era a palavra mais adequada para descrever o que tinha se passado. 

O que não mudava o fato de que ele estava novamente de olhos vendados, sentado sobre os joelhos abaixo de uma luz forte. Seu corpo todo estava quente e ele conseguia sentir na pele exatamente os pontos que as cordas lhe prendiam até poucos minutos atrás. Gotas de suor lhe escorriam pelas têmporas, nuca e axilas. 

Kenma caminhava devagar não muito longe, Kuroo podia ouvir seus passos. Normalmente as movimentações do artista eram curtas e bem definidas, com propósito. Naquele momento ele parecia estar caminhando por caminhar, sem objetivo. 

Depois que as fotos tinham terminado, Kenma o vendou novamente e desatou as amarras. Seu corpo ficou mole, solto, com uma sensação ruim de abandono. As articulações que antes não conseguia sequer mexer agora experimentavam um nível absurdo de relaxamento. Apesar do calor sentia-se bem, sentia-se calmo.    

Diferente do início da sessão, Kuroo não receava mais o que viria. Aguardava pelas próximas orientações como se estivesse desconectado do tempo e espaço. O corpo e a mente relaxados e o silêncio contribuiam para que perdesse a noção do tempo. 

\- Como está se sentindo?

A voz de Kenma veio como um gancho trazendo Kuroo de volta a realidade. Se estivesse com os olhos abertos provavelmente apenas piscaria os olhos na direção do artista. A verdade é que Kuroo não sabia o que responder. Era um tanto difícil de admitir mas ele realmente tinha se desesperado ou até mesmo entrado em pânico antes. E agora… e agora ele estava _bem_?

\- Kuroo, me responda. Como está se sentindo? - Kenma se repetiu num tom preocupado.

\- Sim. - Kuroo se apressou em responder. 

\- _Sim_ o quê? - Kenma insistiu.

\- Ah, ahm… - Kuroo percebeu que não tinha feito sentido sua resposta. - Eu estou bem, eu só… me distraí. 

\- Tudo bem. - Kenma disse indiferente. - Eu só preciso que você esteja atento às instruções.

\- Eu vou ficar atento.

\- Se você achar melhor eu posso não falar mais nada e apenas conduzir você.

\- Não! - Kuroo interrompeu quase que automaticamente. - Não, eu…  Eu prefiro que você fale. Acho que gosto de ouvir você. 

Kuroo se puniu mentalmente pela sinceridade que simplesmente lhe escapou. Acabou fechando os punhos com força ao sentir a face ficar ainda mais quente. Kenma não respondeu, apenas voltou a caminhar. Em seguida Kuroo pode ouvir o som de um interruptor e sentiu quando o calor do foco de luz que o mirava se apagou.  

\- Você gosta de música, Kuroo? 

Lá estavam novamente aquelas perguntas genéricas. Era tão óbvia a tentativa do artista em distraí-lo com assuntos superficiais que Kuroo se segurou para não dar uma risadinha. 

\- Sim, eu costumava a ouvir muito rock. Mas desde que vim para Los Angeles me peguei escutando pop japonês com mais frequência. - Enquanto falava Kuroo ouvia o barulho de cordas sendo movidas. -  Acho que me faz lembrar de casa. 

\- Hmmm… Eu faço a mesma coisa. - Kenma estava bem à frente de Kuroo, a mesma altura, se sentando. Sentiu quando seus joelhos se tocaram. - Me alcance suas mãos. 

Kuroo estendeu os braços à frente com as palmas viradas para cima. Seu coração acelerou um pouco ao sentir ele lhe tocar. Juntou suas palmas e em seguida uma corda já era enrolada nos seus pulsos, fazendo um nó a cada volta. 

\- Você pretende voltar ao Japão? - … três, quatro nós Kuroo contou. 

\- Se as coisas continuarem difíceis por aqui, sim. - ele admitiu. 

\- Então você realmente precisa do dinheiro - Kenma disse e Kuroo não soube dizer se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação. Em seguida ele puxou a ponta da corda com firmeza algumas vezes, cerrando de vez os nós em seus pulsos. 

\- Não é assim com todos...? - Kuroo testou a força dos nós (que nem se moveram como o esperado) enquanto o artista se levantava.  

Kenma se afastou e levou com ele a ponta da corda que conectava aos pulsos de Kuroo. 

\- Não. As pessoas buscam sempre coisas diferentes. - ele se limitou a responder. - Deite-se, costas no chão. 

Kuroo obedeceu se apoiando nas mãos amarradas para deitar, primeiro de lado e depois de barriga para cima. Pode constatar o que tinha percebido logo que entrara no estúdio mais cedo. O chão realmente era de algum material emborrachado, nem tão duro nem tão frio como seria um chão comum. 

\- Braços para cima. - Kenma pediu a distância. Kuroo se esticou e deitado permitiu-se relaxar os braços e ombros, respirando mais profundamente. - A primeira parte é sempre a mais difícil, mesmo assim você se saiu muito bem. - Kuroo percebeu um som metálico ao fundo. - Quero deixar claro que você pode falar comigo, se for demais pra você eu vou mudar. 

Kuroo engoliu seco e concordou. Lembrando agora, em momento algum ele tinha falado ou pedido que parasse. Kuroo relembrou que houve momento que ele realmente queria que tudo parasse, mas não disse nada. Foi tão ruim assim que ele não conseguiu falar? Ou ele não quis admitir que não estava aguentando? 

Kenma foi capaz de perceber seu desespero e acalmá-lo mesmo quando ele mesmo não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, era um profissional. Além disso, ele tinha se importado. Talvez seu pânico pudesse dar boas fotos, mas o artista preferiu tranquilizá-lo do que seguir com o trabalho. Seu bem estar era de fato uma preocupação para Kenma, se não ele não o teria ajudado. Kuroo concluiu que deveria confiar nele, essa linha não seria cruzada. 

 _“É muito comum que os modelos, em algum momento da sessão, ou até mesmo em vários momentos, experienciem orgasmos.”_ A voz do Sr. Morisuke se repetiu alto em sua cabeça. Um orgasmo definitivamente cruzava a linha do profissionalismo, não?

Kuroo sentiu seus braços serem puxados para trás, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento. De seus pulsos a corda se estendia paralela ao chão e Kenma a tinha amarrado em algum lugar mais distante, de onde vinha o som metálico. Ela estava bem firme e não parecia que cederia facilmente. 

Era estranho pois o resto de seu corpo ainda estava livre então foi só mexer um pouco o corpo que a tensão na corda já tinha reduzido significativamente. Kuroo não percebeu quando Kenma deu a volta indo até suas pernas. Com firmeza ele o segurou pelos tornozelos e puxou. Puxou forte, arrastando seu quadril no sentido oposto da amarração, para que a corda ficasse tensionada ao máximo e os braços esticados ao limite. 

\- Isto vai incomodar um pouco. - informou Kenma casualmente. 

O coração de Kuroo disparou ao sentir Kenma abrindo suas pernas e se posicionando entre elas. Ele sentiu o artista apoiar provavelmente o joelho na parte interna da sua coxa esquerda, o fixando no chão e inclinando levemente. Com uma mão Kenma percorreu a perna direita de Kuroo, da virilha até o tornozelo. Segurando firme, ele dobrou a perna de Kuroo levando o joelho pra cima.

Kuroo estava completamente exposto. Vulnerável. 

Não conseguiu evitar de erguer a cabeça para tentar acompanhar as ações de Kenma, como se pudesse enxergar alguma coisa. Sentiu o sangue descer e a vergonha por ter uma ereção naquele momento só tornava mais impossível evitá-la. 

Seu reflexo foi tentar se cobrir e se fechar. Contraiu o abdômen e sem querer praticamente tirou Kenma do chão. A reação do artista foi rápida, colocando mais peso sobre a perna esquerda de Kuroo e se debruçando totalmente sobre sua perna direita dobrada, restringindo assim o movimento do moreno. 

\- Ah! - Kuroo sentiu seu joelho chegar no peito pelo peso do artista. Teve certeza que seu coração falhou uma batida. Não estava totalmente amarrado dessa vez mas estava sim totalmente imobilizado.

\- Eu tenho observado você nu há quase uma hora, Kuroo, não tem porque ficar com vergonha agora. - Kenma disse e Kuroo podia sentir a respiração dele próxima de seu rosto. Não saberia dizer se foi a proximidade, a posição ou as palavras, mas a surpresa tinha definitivamente se transformado em excitação. - Você vai ficar parado, não vai? 

\- Sim, desculpa, eu… me assustei e… desculpa. 

\- Já disse... Não há necessidade de se desculpar. - Kuroo sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo diminuir lentamente. 

Quando Kenma se ergueu, Kuroo sentiu o corpo todo tremer ao tentar freneticamente ficar parado. Ele ainda manteve a perna apoiada sobre a sua coxa esquerda, e as mãos lhe tocavam a perna direita, agora um pouco mais relaxada. Nem tinha percebido mas suas mãos puxavam as cordas que as prendiam pra cima com força, e a amarração não cedia em nada. Seus braços estavam tensos e consequentemente seus ombros e pescoço. 

Respirou fundo e sentiu finalmente uma corda circundando a base da coxa a unindo com o tornozelo. Diferente de antes, aquela amarração parecia mais bruta, mais forçada. Cada volta gerava um novo nó, cada vez mais apertado. 

Começou a se tornar consciente da circulação sanguínea da perna, que parecia prejudicada. Era como se pudesse sentir o próprio pulso batendo forte na coxa, o que não diminuía em nada a ereção. Até próximo do joelho foram cerca de cinco nós apertados. 

Não havia possibilidade alguma dele conseguir estender ou aliviar a perna de alguma maneira, mas ainda podia movê-la na articulação com o quadril. 

Mesmo sem ver nada desviou o rosto e olhou na direção oposta quando Kenma passou a mão pela extensão se sua perna amarrada, sentindo as amarras e os músculos saltados por entre as cordas. 

\- Me diga se for demais. 

Era demais. 

Kuroo segurava e puxava a corda que amarrava seus punhos mas sem coragem de mover Kenma novamente. Sentia que conseguiria, teria a força para pará-lo, mas não podia. Sua perna estava aberta, dobrada e amarrada, e Kenma ainda a acariciava sem pudor algum. Era impossível esconder sua excitação, principalmente naquela posição, naquela proximidade.

Kuroo sabia que a pergunta de Kenma se referia à força das amarrações e não ao seu estado de excitação, mas que diferença fazia àquele ponto?  

\- As cordas estão ok. - Kuroo disse finalmente entre os dentes. - Você entre as minhas pernas é bem pior. 

\- Já vou terminar. - Kenma respondeu indiferente.

Kuroo sentiu Kenma liberar sua perna não amarrada e com destreza o reposicionar, o virando levemente para o outro lado. Sua perna amarrada no chão e a outra agora pra cima, sendo dobrada igual a primeira. 

Ter seu corpo manipulado daquela maneira era estranho e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Nunca ninguém o tinha conduzido assim, ele nunca tinha permitido que ninguém o fizesse. Kuroo sempre foi o maior, mais alto ou mais forte em todos os relacionamentos íntimos que teve e talvez por isso fosse tão estranho ser conduzido. 

Kenma amarrou a outra perna da mesma maneira, com cinco nós fortes. Kuroo estava arfando quando o artista perdeu alguns instantes passando as mãos por cima das cordas, sentindo os nós e a carne que saltava por entre as amarras. Não tinha sido tocado mas seu pênis estava duro e uma gota de gozo já lhe sujava a barriga.

\- Estamos quase lá. Você está indo muito bem.

Kuroo mordeu o lábio inferior em quase desespero quando Kenma se levantou e se afastou. Sem pensar se deixou virar de lado, as pernas amarradas agora fechadas. Não tinha percebido o quão sensível estava até chiar ao sentir as pernas se tocarem. 

Apesar da ardência, se sentia muito menos vulnerável com as pernas fechadas. Começou a respirar fundo tentando se acalmar. Mesmo tendo se movimentado, Kenma não o havia repreendido, então estava tudo bem. Era a oportunidade que tinha para tentar relaxar, pensar em qualquer coisa capaz de desviar o fluxo sanguíneo da sua virilha. 

Mal começou a pensar em como estaria sua querida avó quando um som meio metálico e mecânico o interrompeu. Não era um barulho que ele já tinha ouvido muitas vezes, mas era inconfundível: uma roldana.

\- Que…?

Antes que pudesse finalizar sua frase, Kuroo sentiu sua perna esquerda ser puxada para cima. Primeiro a corda se estendeu e a segurou para cima, o impedindo de fechá-la novamente. Mas não parou. Depois de esticada ao máximo, a força exercida pela corda prosseguiu e começou a tirar o quadril de Kuroo do chão.

O som agudo e metálico era muito fácil de associar com qualquer coisa ruim. Filmes de terror, torturas variadas. Coração de Kuroo disparou rapidamente, a respiração acelerou junto.

Todas as amarras que já estavam bastante apertadas agora pareciam que iam lhe cortar a pele. Tentou sustentar o peso contraindo o abdômen mas o alívio era muito pouco. Seu corpo foi sendo virado conforme o mecanismo erguia seu quadril do chão.

Com os braços amarrados em outro sentido, Kuroo não tinha como se apoiar. Seu peso agora estava distribuído apenas entre o joelho e o ombro direito. Sua cabeça e rosto estavam pressionadas num ângulo estranho com o chão e o medo mais uma vez começou a crescer. Será que seria suspenso completamente? 

Tinha certeza que a lógica apontava para que ele ficasse com medo, quem sabe até tivesse outro ataque, se desesperasse, isso seria o normal. Mas nada estava sendo muito normal nesse trabalho. 

A suspensão além de fazer as cordas ficarem mais apertadas, o mantinham buscando constantemente o contato com o chão para se equilibrar ao mesmo tempo que tentava permanecer imóvel para não puxar ainda mais as cordas ou piorar a situação já precária que se encontrava. Nenhuma pessoa gostaria de ficar naquela situação. Kuroo, por outro lado, sentiu sua ereção pulsar, fazendo uma gota de gozo escorrer pelo seu abdômen suspenso no ar. 

\- Eu gostaria de saber o que exatamente está te fazendo ficar excitado. É a suspensão? Talvez a posição? Ou é a dor? 

Kenma perguntou com tanta naturalidade como se estivesse falando sobre o clima. Para Tetsurou foi quase como um chamado de volta a realidade, o lembrou de que havia ali um outro ser humano lhe causando um turbilhão de sensações que ele não sabia explicar direito.

\- Eu, eu não…

Era extremamente difícil manter uma conversa naquele momento, e Kuroo perdeu completamente a linha do que queria dizer ao ser cortado pelo som da câmera o fotografando. _Por deus._ Ele estava lá pendurado quase de ponta cabeça, vendado e gozando na própria barriga. Dezenas de pessoas, não, centenas, talvez milhares de pessoas veriam seu estado lastimável em alguma exposição fotográfica pelo mundo. Pessoas comprariam suas fotos e colocariam em suas salas, assim como o quadro de Shimizu. 

\- Ou será que o que te excita é o fato de você saber que as pessoas vão ver você e ficar excitadas também? - Kenma comentou enquanto mudava o ângulo para mais fotos - Você é um ator, então suponho que gosta que olhem pra você. 

Será que ele chegaria aos pés do que ele conseguiu com Shimizu? Mulheres são lindas por natureza. São macias, cheias de curvas, passam uma imagem de fragilidade. Amarradas elas pareciam indefesas e implorando para serem resgatadas. Como um homem como ele poderia combinar com uma imagem assim? Ou pior, será que ele estava assim?? 

Foram tantos cliques na câmera que Kuroo não conseguiu acompanhar.

\- Você está tão perfeito agora... eu gostaria de avançar um pouco mais, mas você não responde. Está ficando tonto? Podemos terminar por aqui.

\- Não, eu… eu posso continuar. - Kuroo conseguiu dizer tentando se ajustar sem qualquer sucesso. - Você perguntou o que está me excitando… eu acho que sei a resposta.

\- Que ótimo. Me diga e veremos se posso trabalhar com isso.

\- Estar... vulnerável.  

Se Kuroo pudesse ver, teria visto o sorriso discreto porém satisfeito no rosto de Kenma. 

\- Vulnerabilidade é definitivamente algo que podemos trabalhar. 

O artista liberou a suspensão depositando Kuroo lentamente no chão novamente. Em instantes estava novamente entre as pernas do modelo, dessa vez passando uma corda por sua cintura e depois mais para baixo, na linha do ventre. 

\- Você não tem que confirmar ou responder isso, mas eu aposto que você normalmente sai com mulheres ou com homens que sejam passivos. - Kenma comentou novamente com naturalidade enquanto finalizava um nó e passava uma corda por exatamente entre as nádegas de Kuroo. - A masculinidade é um conceito bem frágil que as pessoas se apegam, e tirar isso de alguém pode deixar a pessoa bem…. vulnerável. Podemos trabalhar com isto.

Kuroo se sentiu completamente invadido quando o artista colocou a corda passando exatamente pela metade de sua bunda, o contornando pela virilha, passando bem rente ao seu saco e prendendo em um novo nó bem acima de seus pelos pubianos.

Kenma se levantou se afastando completamente de Kuroo que tentava ficar exatamente imóvel. Que diabos ele estava pensando em enfiar uma corda justo ali? Tentou resistir mas sua própria respiração o traiu, ficando mais agitada e fazendo com que seu corpo se movimentasse. A corda roçava exatamente sobre o seu ânus. Algo, provavelmente um nó na corda, estava posicionado exatamente em seu períneo, o pressionando. Além disso quando se movia a corda passava pelo seu saco e subia alinhadamente com seu pênis, culminando no nó acima de seus pêlos que casava exatamente com altura da cabeça suja de gozo.

Alguns ajustes depois e novamente o som da roldana preencheu o estúdio. Dessa vez, as duas pernas de Kuroo começaram a subir juntas, até ele ficar completamente fora do chão. Seus braços ainda estavam presos, de maneira que agora ele estava numa diagonal, no ar e completamente sem referência do chão.

Com a elevação e a respiração agitada, contraiu e soltou os músculos da pélvis e nádegas gerando uma fricção em toda região do ânus. Era muito estranho, mas era melhor do qualquer outra sensação que ele tinha sentido até o momento. Sua excitação que até então era devido ao desejo começou a se tornar devido ao próprio estímulo.

E o pior (ou melhor) era que a corda que separava suas nádegas lhe causava a melhor sensação de todas. Era óbvio que tinha estranhado num primeiro momento, pensou que poderia doer se friccionasse uma região tão sensível. Mas a corda não era áspera e, verdade seja dita, ele estava completamente suado por todo corpo, inclusive ali. 

Mesmo desorientado e todas as cordas o apertando um tanto além do limite da dor, as novas sensações que descobrira eram boas boas demais para serem desperdiçadas. Sem nem pensar ou se constrangir, ele continuou se contraindo e se contorcendo. O mínimo que se movia era o suficiente para estimulá-lo, e, _por deus_ , como ele queria que alguém o tocasse. 

As mãos de Kenma puxaram seus cabelos para baixo, o forçando a relaxar o pescoço, deixando a cabeça cair para trás. Ele nem tinha percebido que a estava mantendo para cima. 

\- Estamos terminando agora. Você vai relaxar pra mim, não vai?

Kenma repetia os movimentos calmantes em seus cabelos, mas o toque das mãos pequenas e frias, misturado ao cheiro cítrico do rapaz só conseguiam fazer ele tremer e se contorcer cada vez com mais força nas cordas. 

Com firmeza as mãos do artista passaram da cabeça para os ombros do modelo. Com um tanto de força e muita destreza, viraram Kuroo completamente. Agora com a barriga para baixo, tudo parecia completamente diferente. Os músculos que antes estavam contraídos se inverteram, seu pênis agora pendia para baixo sem contato algum. A corda em suas partes íntimas ficara em outro ângulo, permitindo que ele empurrase o quadril contra ela, lhe restando como única fonte de prazer. Com a força do abdômen ele conseguia apertar e se esfregar com mais força, dando a sensação de que gozaria a qualquer momento.

 _Clang!_    

O barulho metálico e seco não foi suficiente para preparar Kuroo. Ele não conseguiu registrar o que aconteceu primeiro, mas seus olhos foram inundados de luz enquanto a corda que puxava seus braços, que mantinha seu corpo quase na horizontal, simplesmente se soltou. 

Sem ter exata compreensão da altura que estava, ou sequer do que exatamente tinha se soltado, Kuroo acreditou que estava caindo. O minúsculo instante que levou ficar completamente de ponta cabeça e começar a balançar suavemente como um pêndulo, foi suficiente. 

Foi suficiente para que ele trancasse a respiração, num susto. Foi suficiente para que seu coração e mente parassem. Suficiente para que, naquele mísero instante, ele não tivesse qualquer defesa. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saiu. A excitação, o medo e a injeção de adrenalina que veio a seguir, foi o que fizeram com que Kuroo gozasse. 

De cabeça pra baixo, braços, ombros e pescoço relaxados e as pernas dessensibilizadas, o moreno tentava recobrar a estabilidade. Ajustar a respiração e tentar entender o que tinha acontecido. Piscou várias vezes tentando ajustar a visão, apenas para ver Kenma com o rosto coberto pela câmera.  

Fechou os olhos insatisfeito, numa tentativa inútil de caçar a sensação que tinha tido momentos antes. Seu clímax tinha sido completamente absurdo. O prazer tinha vindo muito de todo o resto e pouquíssimo de seu gozo em si. Não era algo que Kuroo conseguia compreender naquele momento, ainda mais quando podia sentir o relaxamento pós orgasmo lhe consumir cada vez mais intensamente.

O som da roldana lentamente o acompanhou até estar deitado no chão. Com três ou quatro cliques de um alicate, Kuroo estava livre de todas as cordas. Suas pernas pareciam geléia e o chão muito mais confortável do que realmente era. Um cobertor macio surgiu o cobrindo, lhe trazendo um conforto e segurança que ele nem sabia que almejava tanto.

\- Muito obrigado. - Kenma disse polidamente.

Kuroo se virou a tempo de ver o artista quase ao lado da porta, de cabeça baixa e braços junto ao corpo, agradecendo da maneira mais educada que um japonês poderia fazer. Seus cabelos eram descoloridos e cobriam quase que totalmente seu rosto.

\- Yaku vai acompanhá-lo agora. 

Sem esperar qualquer reação de Kuroo, o artista se virou em direção a saída.

\- Kenma…!

Kuroo chamou sem saber exatamente porquê. Não era justo, depois de tudo aquilo ele simplesmente ir embora, sem nem ter conseguido ver seu rosto direito. Ele sabia que o trabalho tinha terminado, que as condições eram aquelas, mas se sentia terrivelmente abandonado. 

Kenma parou de costas, em frente à porta aberta, e esperou. 

\- Eu só queria… será que eu poderia… ver seu rosto?

Kuroo esperou alguns segundos de tensão antes que o artista desse um meio passo para trás. Num breve movimento ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e colocou a franja que cobria seu rosto para atrás da orelha e olhou para trás. 

Seu rosto era masculino mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e com traços finos. Os olhos claros se fixaram nos dele por alguns instantes antes de se virar e sair.

Kuroo se encolheu no cobertor sem falar mais nada. 

 

EPÍLOGO

 

Era uma tarde especialmente fria na capital inglesa e Kuroo só queria achar um café ou algum outro lugar para matar algumas horas do dia. Seu próximo _casting_ só começava no fim da tarde. Seguiu caminhando por uma rua movimentada onde sabia que logo encontraria algum lugar adequado. 

Na metade da segunda quadra avistou uma grande casa histórica. Ao chegar descobriu que o local era uma galeria de arte e o enorme cartaz ao lado da porta lhe chamou muito atenção: “ _Shibari: arte japonesa revelada pelos maiores fotógrafos._ ” 

Imediatamente sua mente o levou para dois ou três anos atrás quando participara de uma sessão de fotos de Shibari e tinha sido simplesmente a experiência mais exótica da sua vida. Ganhara bastante dinheiro, um fetiche que nem sabia que tinha e uma paixonite pelo artista totalmente platônica. 

Chegou, na época, tentar buscar mais informações sobre Kenma, e até falar com a agência se ele poderia fazer mais sessões com ele, mas nunca foi chamado novamente. 

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Kuroo entrou na galeria. Uma pontinha de esperança acreditava que encontraria o trabalho de Kenma ali. Afinal, quantos fotógrafos de Shibari haveriam no mundo?    

Suas esperanças caíram um tanto ao entrar na primeira sala. As fotos eram no máximo ok, e muito diferentes das de Kenma. Muitas eram pornografia sem bom gosto algum. Outras eram bem desleixadas e chamavam atenção pela nudez em locais públicos, mostrando inclusive transeuntes chocados. 

Kuroo não conseguiu parar de pensar que as fotos de Kenma eram ridiculamente melhores, mas talvez a opinião dele não fosse exatamente confiável naquele contexto. 

Ao fim da primeira sala, Kuroo precisava passar por um jardim interno no centro da galeria. O espaço contava com um café e poucas mesas. Olhou o relógio e concluiu que ainda tinha bastante tempo.

Comprou um café mas novamente se decepcionou com a qualidade. Ao sentar com a bebida quente em uma mão e o celular na outra, frustrado pela exposição e café ruins, a pessoa da mesa ao lado lhe chamou atenção. Era um rapaz franzino, vestindo um conjunto escuro de calça e abrigo, com capuz cobrindo sua cabeça. Mudando um pouco o ângulo, Kuroo pode ver que o rapaz jogava em algum tipo de videogame portátil e que seus cabelos eram descoloridos, lhe tapando o rosto. Ele tinha um copo grande de café na mesa em frente, que parecia intocado.

Algo lhe disse que já tinha conhecido aquela pessoa.

\- Kenma….? 

Kuroo precisou se aproximar, mas depois de ver seu rosto, teve certeza de que era ele. Os olhos claros se afastaram rapidamente do videogame, mirando Kuroo um tanto surpresos. O artista não disse nada.

\- Você se importa se eu…? - Kuroo disse apontando a cadeira na mesma mesa de Kenma. 

O artista fez um gesto indicando que ele poderia e Kuroo ficou um tanto perplexo pois não fazia idéia do que dizer a seguir. Por muito tempo imaginou como seria se pudesse encontrar com Kenma, tinha um zilhão de perguntas que queria fazer, e agora, na frente dele, nada ocorria.

\- Você… sabe quem eu sou, certo? 

\- Claro... Kuroo Tetsurou. Eu inclusive assisti o episódio de CSI que você participou recentemente. 

Kuroo sentiu toda a vergonha que estava sentindo se multiplicar por 9 milhões. Queria se enfiar em um buraco. _Como assim ele tinha assistido?_ Kuroo instintivamente se escondeu atrás do copo de café sem saber o que responder.

\- E… O que você está fazendo por aqui? - Kuroo perguntou e se arrependeu em seguida. Não havia nada melhor pra perguntar?

\- Tem muita gente lá. - Kenma disse voltando os olhos pro videogame.

“ _Lá_ ”? Kuroo não entendeu imediatamente. A sala que ele visitou não estava nenhum pouco cheia, a menos que... Olhando para trás Kuroo pode ver pela porta que a segunda sala da exposição tinha uma concentração bem maior de pessoas. 

\- São as suas fotos que estão naquela sala?

\- A maioria são. - Kenma apertava rapidamente os botões do videogame com agilidade. - Você deveria ir lá ver. A galeria arranjou as fotos de uma maneira muito interessante.

\- Eu pretendo ir sim, claro. - Kuroo respondeu rapidamente. Era um tanto frustrante conversar com alguém que não lhe olhava. Ele sentiu que se não falasse mais nada o assunto morreria, então precisava seguir falando. - Seria mais interessante se o próprio artista me guiasse pela exposição, não acha? 

Kenma levantou os olhos do aparelho novamente. 

\- A gente pode ainda voltar na primeira sala para falar mal daquelas fotos horríveis e depois descobrir algum lugar que sirva um café decente. Que tal?

Um sorriso discreto mas divertido se formou no rosto de Kenma e foi o suficiente para deixar Kuroo empolgadíssimo. 

\- Fico feliz que mais alguém tenha reparado. - Kenma disse guardando o videogame e se levantando em direção a segunda sala da exposição. - Como que vendem café assim? Será que os ingleses só sabem fazer chá?

Kuroo relaxou completamente ao perceber que tinha acertado em cheio. Se levantou e passou a acompanhar o artista até a outra sala. 

\- A pergunta que você deveria estar fazendo é, como que colocam aquelas fotos na mesma exposição que as suas? Isso sim me choca. 

\- Eu já ví muito piores, nem me surpreendo mais. 

\- Piores…?! Impossível.

\- Sim. 

\- Mas como..?

\- São poucos profissionais nesse nicho e a maioria se interessa pela parte erótica e esquece as origens. 

\- Estar tão distante do Japão não proporciona um afastamento ainda maior?

\- Acho que não. As informações não são difíceis de obter, o problema é que pornografia vende muito mais fácil e rápido que algo conceitual.

\- Verdade… Não dá pra julgar tanto. Não sabemos o quão desesperados eles estão…

\- É, mas a maioria é só péssimo mesmo. 

Kuroo riu alto enquanto entrava na segunda sala da galeria. 

[...] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!! Desculpem a demora na finalização dessa história, mas ela finalmente está aqui!! Espero que tenham gostado pois eu fiquei bem contente com o resultado. Desculpem pelo final aberto, mas KuroKen definitivamente vão se conhecer melhor a partir de agora, vão ficar juntos e viverem felizes para sempre, não se preocupem.
> 
> Minha maior preocupação durante a história era se eu consegui de fato passar pra vocês as posições corporais loucas do Kuroo. Na minha mente estava muito claro e realmente espero que eu tenha sido clara pra vocês. Todo caso, gostaria de compartilhar com vocês a imagem que me inspirou para esse último capítulo. [VEJA AQUI (NSFW)](https://www.facebook.com/olevusArt/photos/ms.c.eJwzNDE3MDM1M7GwNDM1MDEx1DOECphDBIzgAhZmxobmhgYWCBUQAUsAz28NnQ~-~-.bps.a.1379039988812092/1470656479650442/?type=3&theater) desenho em apenas lápis de uma moça na primeira posição que Kuroo foi colocado. Imagem tem três posições, seria a do centro. 
> 
> Alguns avisos pra tia aqui dormir tranquila:  
> 1) Não tentem amarrar seus coleguinhas sem ajuda de um profissional, crianças. Existe de fato técnica correta para amarrar sem machucar, além de materiais apropriados. Então, pelo amor de deus, não se matem, ok?  
> 2) Um orgasmo como do Kuroo nessa história é tão real quanto os dragões e unicórnios. Não fique frustrado se você nunca experenciar um destes, a culpa não é sua nem do seu relacionamento. 
> 
> MUITO OBRIGADA por terem lido, e aguardem mais aventuras por aqui! Deixem comentários por favor! Beijos!


End file.
